decagondndfandomcom-20200213-history
Selene
Appearance Selene Startracer is a beautiful, small, willowy woman with pale skin and icy blue eyes. Her long, silver hair shines softly as if illuminated by moonlight. When adventuring, she wears leather armor adorned with silver accents and golden moons and a silver headband. When not adventuring, she wears a white sundress and goes barefoot. Back Story Born of the ancient goddess Lo and an unknown man, Selene lived most of her life in the woods. Her very existence being illegal, she couldn't exactly go out much. Selene made fast friends with every animal she met, her serene aura drawing creatures to her. It was in this manner that she met and tamed her Owlbear, Mod. The enormous monster is fiercely protective of his mistress, his aggressive nature comes out around strangers. Not much else is known about Selene, her existence and history is draped in shadows in a effort to protect herself from the wrath of the gods. Involvement In the Demigod OS, Selene has been mostly occupied with cleaning up her companions' messes and wrangling her temporarily human Owlbear. She mostly acts as a support character, providing healing and charms to keep crowds under control. Personality Selene is quiet and reserved and wants to help people. Though she's a bit rusty on human interaction (she lives in the woods), she's very kind and approachable, and the first to reach out to someone in need of help. While she's outwardly kind, she's a bit vain and haughty. She doesn't want people to know this, so she layers on the sweetness. Beliefs Being divine herself, Selene doesn't really worship any of the gods. She does, however, send prayers to her mother when she needs help. Selene also has a few followers of her own, though she tries to keep them under wraps, being illegal and all. Fighting Style She mostly hangs back to fire shadowy arrows at her opponents from the back of her Owlbear. When her companions need her help, she dances nimbly through the battlefield, dexterously healing through touch spells and charming enemies. She usually lets Mod do all the fighting for her, but when she does fight, it's a sight to behold. She fights with everything from a shadowy claymore, two shadow rapiers, throwing knives, and a shadow bow. Abilities: * Healing Doman: She knows an abundance of healing and calming spells. She can heal deadly wounds or calm raving fear with just a touch. She can also repair and mend items and remove paralysis, curses, and disease. Her Serenity Orgel maximizes her healing and calming potential: not only does it track the path of the moons, but it also plays a magic song (unique to the listener) that charms every being within ear shot below her own level; to those of her level or higher, the song will stir up pleasant memories. * Night Domain: Night is Selene's element. She flows through it as if it were water, becoming invisible in the shadows. She can summon obscuring mists, shadows, and illuminate herself, as well as blind others and mask objects from scrying. With her Rings of Darkest Night, she can pull weapons and other objects out of pure shadow. Relationship with Other Characters Lorgak: He reminds her of Mod, but a bit more articulate. She always has a hand on one of his beefy arms, as she finds his hulking presence extremely comforting (as well as to try to keep him calm). Selene is drawn to his opposing nature, as his violence and aggression gives her many chances to work her healing magic. As we all know, opposites attract. Vi: An illegal like herself, Selene formed a kind of rickety friendship with the impish girl. While Vi's tricks can get a bit out of hand sometimes, they also give Selene an opportunity to fix things. Black Hawk: He's a fish man? With a big trident? They don't interact much, but he seems like a pretty nice guy. He doesn't break things as much as Vi and Lorgak do, which put him on Selene's good side. She doesn't speak much to him, but she really respects the fish guy. Trivia * Selene's Serenity Orgel plays a song unique to every listener; anyone in earshot hears the song closest to their heart, which stirs up happy memories. It also tells the phases of the moons, and can summon moon spirits to aid in battle. * Selene loves to make flowers grow, especially night-blooming jasmine. * Her Owlbear, Mod, resembles a barn owl. * Having lived in the forest since she was a child, Selene has been raised by two elves, a forest spirit, and, for a short period of time, a dire wolf. * Selene always smells of gardenias. Appears In Demigod OS